fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Cyber✶Nova Pretty Cure
is an unofficial installment into Todo Izumi‘s Pretty Cure franchise. The main motifs of this season are technology, virtual reality, and the internet. Plot Cyber✶Nova Pretty Cure Episodes Cyberspace, the virtual land of technology and information, is responsible for keeping the computers, phones, and other advanced machinery safe from viruses that try to attack them. The inhabitants of this virtual land were fairies who lived in harmony with one another. However, one day, a group of experiments who were believed to help fortify Cyberspace's defenses suddenly became corrupted, attacking and succeeding in putting Cyberspace in their control. This group later became known as the Vier Corporation, a powerful gadget company that was created when these viruses leaped out of Cyberspace and assumed human forms in order to infiltrate the real world. Cyber, Space, and Nova were fairies from Cyberspace. Hoping that they could find the legendary warriors, the Pretty Cures, in the real world, they left Cyberspace and began to look for them. Ishinomori Hisako fatefully meets this group of bear-like fairies and becomes a Pretty Cure named Cure Gamer. Characters Pretty Cure * : Hisako is a friendly and cheerful young girl. She loves playing video games and is very competitive. Her alter ego is and her theme colour is pink. * : Ayaka is a super smart girl and always strives for perfection, not tolerating anything that isn’t "perfect" to her standards. She is also into programming and is very organized. Her alter ego is and her theme colour is white. * : Kiyomi has a strong desire to protect those who she holds dear. She can sometimes be naive and easily trusts others. Her alter ego is and her theme colour is orange. Mascots * : * : * : Vier Corporation * : Veirus is a vengeful being who wants everyone to experience the pain they once experienced while being experimented on. * : Prankster takes the form of a young girl. As her name suggests, she likes pulling pranks on others. * : Liar takes the form of a girl who loves spreading lies and misinformation. Liar loves it whenever people fall for her lies and is amused whenever people's relationships are strained by lies. * : Hacker takes the form of a young man who is super smart. His hobby is learning about important information and using it to his advantage to harm or hurt people. He also analyzes his opponents carefully. * : The Waruinetto is the main monster for the series. Allies * : Joruri is the roommate of Hisako, Ayaka and Kiyomi. She is a sweet thirteen year old and has always been aware of the Cures’ identities, due to Hisako telling her. Minor Characters * : The class adviser for Class 1-2. * : The school principal of Kirami Academy. * : The girls’ dorms dorm mother. * : Hisako, Ayaka, Kiyomi and Joruri’s classmate. Items * : Locations * : * : * : Trivia * The names of the Vier Corporation members (Veirus, Prankster, Hacker, and Liar) all have two syllables. * The names of the Cures (Hisako, Ayaka and Kiyomi) all have three syllables. Gallery Category:Fan Series Category:Series Category:Pretty Cure fananime Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Pretty Cures Category:Saitou Haruma Category:User:PrincessAire Category:Cyber✶Nova Pretty Cure Category:Collaboration Fanseries Category:Saitou Haruma/Collabs Category:Saitou Haruma/Series